orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidian Crescent
Common Knowledge The is little known about this place as they have been very isolationist for many years. The Obsidian Crescent is an island chain consisting of seven volcanic islands in a perfect, naturally forming Fibonacci Spiral. The island natives, the Vulcanoids, opened the island to trading with the Dwarves of Cliffhaven but word soon reached other places and adventurers came to explore the vast volcanoes and underground tunnels. Some may know this island by a different name, that name being The Sleeping Dragon. Topography and Climate The seven islands are volcanoes surrounded by an area of desert before tapering off into the water, located in the sea to the southeast of the main continent called The Corsair Deep (directly to the south of Cliffhaven). The entire island chain is in the shape of a Fibonacci Spiral. Temperature fluctuates greatly between day and night. It is normally very hot during the day and very cold at night, though the proximity to the open magma flows may make either of those times warmer. The seven islands share their names with the volcanoes themselves which, from largest to smallest, are as follows: * Ogon’ * Ateş * Tân * Z’jarr * Brand * Āgō * F’joer Population The Islands have a native people called the Vulcanoids which are a Bush Viper Snake-Folk and have lived there for millennia. There are also Ifrits who live there, and have lived there for nearly as long, but have lower numbers than the Vulcanoids. Both have various settlements across the seven islands but only Vulcanoids populate F'joer Since 10014 there have been Cliffhaven refugees taking shelter on the islands, they have camps on the northern most islands as those are the closest to their home. Desert lizards and other small creatures are also commonly found here. Fire Bats are found within the tunnels and volcanoes while Cave-Dwellers are only found in the tunnels. Exports and Trades There are a lot of blacksmiths here as they have a constant source of extreme heat for their forges. They had trade deals with the Dwarves of Cliffhaven before it fell. They both traded ores and minerals with each other as well as the finished products such as swords or armour. Government For the Vulcanoids, there is no real Government beyond the Head Priest and the Island General. Each village has the ability to have different “Government” but it is all very much based on their religion. the Ifrits have no centralized Government, each village is a separate entity. Social Hierarchy and Culture Social Structure: There are no distinct social classes for the Vulcanoids beyond the Head Priest and the Island General. The tunnel guides are exempt from a ranking, they are outcasts but are important and are highly skilled. The Ifrit culture is currently unknown. Religion: The Ifrits here worshipped Cinead and now worship his daughter. The Vulcanoids worship the Volcanoes, the volcanoes are their main gods. They call this religion La'Sep. The seven volcano gods they worship are named after the island they reside on/in. Each god has a seat within their respective volcano, located at the deepest part of the accessible area, this is where their main temples are (some of the main temples are located in the Underdark). * Ogon’: The largest of the gods but also the most gentle, he was violent in his youth and can be if needed but now largely represents patience, time, and maturity/adulthood * Ateş: The second largest of the pantheon and the largest goddess; she is violent, harsh and unpredictable and these traits are reflected in the volcano she resides in * Tân: The second biggest goddess and the jealous younger sister of Ateş; she is often associated with envy, greed and jealousy. Her island has the greatest amount of valuable minerals and metals but she always felt lacking next to her bigger sister * Z’jarr: The “middle child” of the pantheon; he represents the concepts of balance, stability and fate. His volcano is the most dormant one out of the seven and almost never erupts * Brand: The older of the Twins but the smallest male god; he is considered the most beautiful of the pantheon and often represents vanity, beauty, and symmetry * Āgō: The younger of the Twins is the second smallest female goddess; she is often thought to be the least beautiful of the seven and is associated with humility, disfigurement, and asymmetry * F’joer: The smallest of the whole pantheon and the youngest goddess; she is youthful and nieve, often connected with the concepts of fertility, birth/children, and creation A volcanic eruption is call for a great celebration (as well as quick and safe evacuation of those in danger). Some will be chosen as sacrifice and left to die in the lava (this is totes an honour). There are 4 other minor deities: * Sivo: The god of the mountain, strength, and life * Kusinth: The goddess of the sands, individualism, and change * Vesi: The god of the waters, unity, and purity * Shkaterrim: The goddess of the embers, passion, and destruction There is also belief and worship of The Mother but she has no form or consciousness because she gave it up for her children to be born, the seven, and she “lives on” through them Origins: * There once was a single Goddess of the Volcano, created by the Goddess of Protection, that resided within the Obsidian Crescent. When the Islands were threatened she would transform into a magnificent wyvern and destroy that which threatened the islands. * Then came the people, the Vulcanoids, and they began to settle and learned of her existence. However they had already established their own beliefs in that every volcano had a different Deity attached to it. So, over time, her existence and their beliefs melded together. The Goddess was split into seven who were then the islands themselves and her original form was called The Mother. * Life continued on and the seven grew in power and individuality but one day there was a threat that they could not deal with as individuals. The new deities joined together and disappeared in a pool of magma and what rose from the depths of molten rock was the wyvern form The Mother used to protect the islands. However, this version of the wyvern was even larger than The Mother’s for the seven had grown in power since their birth and their combined strength dwarfed hers by a fair margin. They easily took care of the threat in this form then separated and retreated to their own islands again. Cities, Towns, and Villages There are many various small villages dotted all over the islands Eritha Village A small village on Tân which is the closest to the island temple entrance. Alliances They have a Trade Alliance with the Dwarves of Cliffhaven that will resume once the Dwarves retake their home. Enemy Countries They have no known Enemy Countries Founding and History This is a short list of major events and dates: * 3678 AB: Started very early as nomadic tribes and continued this for a long time * 4893-5012 AB: Started to settle as they found suitable places with all they needed to survive, there is no concrete date for this * 5074-76 AB: Four of the seven volcanoes erupted within 2 years after the Vulcanoids had settled, this began their belief that the volcanoes were alive and had a will of their own (cue the start of religion) * 5132 AB: They were for the most part peaceful except for a few conflicts between settlements and the “purging” of Ifrits from F’joer, it was the religious center for the Vulcanoids and since they outnumbered the Ifrits by a significant amount they pushed them out. When the Ifrits gained in numbers they brokered a peace treaty with the Vulcanoids so as to stop the conflicts, so the Ifrits stay away from F’joer but are allowed to settle anywhere else * 8705 AB: Both their society and religion grew to what it is today over the next few centuries/millennia, they established the Goddesses/Gods domain/personality by basing it off the behaviour of the volcanoes themselves, thus the pantheon was solidified * 8952 AB: Started trade with the Dwarves of Cliffhaven because, by this time, they had created their large blacksmithing industry. They both traded ores and minerals with each other as well as the finished products, such as swords or armour, that used those ores and minerals * 9164 AB: Word got out about their plethora of minerals and ore and many explorers came to investigate the many natural underground tunnels of the volcanoes; the Vulcanoids were tolerant of the influx of people on Ogon’, Ateş and Tân but no other islands (the Vulcanoids were non-hostile if people were found on the other islands but they would get angry if the people refused to leave) * 9173 AB: One of the early explorers was actually a very powerful mage who tried to take over the islands. The Vulcanoid Gods/Goddesses took care of the threat easily, in their combined wyvern form, and from then on the explorers nicknamed the island chain The Sleeping Dragon because the dragon had appeared from the caverns and disappeared quickly after the mage was killed * 10014 AB: The Planar War and Fel Invasion happened, which didn’t impact them very much besides the influx of Cliffhaven refugees who they allowed onto the islands until they could get back on their feet * 10018+ AB: There are still a few adventurers/adventuring parties on Ateş but they have largely left, the Vulcanoids are unable to reach the summit of this particular island because of the almost constant eruptions (some adventurers believe it to be because of the Violet Gem or its protector). The Vulcanoids believe it is just because Ateş is a very territorial Deity Category:Countries